Hasta la siguiente vida
by AniiCross
Summary: No podía hacer nada para calmar su ira y rabia que en este momento mi hombrecito sentía hacia mí


No podía hacer nada para calmar su ira y rabia que en este momento mi hombrecito sentía hacia mí, me gritaba y me reclamaba por fallarle a su madre, lo hice sin duda alguna y no había poder posible para que yo pudiera remediar la situación.

Sus amigos tratan de calmar su ira después de salir del shock de ver a Shikadai en un ataque de rabia, y es que perder el control a lo Temari los asusto, él siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo.

Boruto fue quien más golpes se llevo.

Me gustaría poder abrazarlo y poder calmarlo, decirle que todo estará bien, pero eso no sucederá. Yo le falle cuando rompí mi promesa, una promesa de hombres fue lo que le dije. Yo haría todo lo posible por no hacer llorar a su madre. Pero rompí mi promesa y tengo que pagar el precio.

Pero resulta que no puedes cambiar la muerte. Cuando ocurre solo debes aceptar que la otra persona ya jamás podrá estar a tu lado, en el desayuno, después del trabajo, molestándote o simplemente amándote. Lo aprendí cuando murió mi maestro y mentor.

Mi niño me golpea pero no reacciono, observo a mi mujer ella tan hermosa y mantiene esa calma que tanto la caracteriza, tiene esa elegancia con la que siempre se mueve y me encanta. La veo cubrirse la boca para tapar su sorpresa y cierra los ojos tratando de asimilar la situación, toca el hombro de mi hombrecito y para efectivamente su puñetazo, le quita las lagrimas del rostro y lo abraza hacia su pecho, ahora como Shikadai es más alto tiene que inclinarse para abrazar a su madre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Temari no llora, sabe que tiene que ser fuerte para Shikadai y solo puede tratar de calmar su dolor, su ropa se empapa pero es algo bueno nuestro niño llora por ambos, quizás por los tres.

Me acerco y trato de abrazarlos pero es inútil, no soy más que un alma sin cuerpo y siento que va siendo hora de irme, por alguna razón siento que está mal que siga permaneciendo aquí pero no sé a dónde ni cómo debo ir, así que permanezco a lado de mi familia. Me hubiera gustado ver casado a mi hijo con la chica de la arena, quien diría que el ADN Nara conserva el mismo gusto por las mujeres de carácter fuerte, mi padre y yo fuimos claro ejemplo y ahora el legado cae sobre mi hijo, conocer a mis nietos, pero ahora todo es inútil y quiero llorar.

-No llores, bebé llorón.- río y miro expectante a mi esposa. Mi muchacho se calma y se relaja. –Tu padre estará bien.- No se a que se refiere. –Tienes que soltarlo y decirle que estaremos bien o no podrá encontrar la calma.

Ahora lo entiendo.

En Suna tiene la creencia de que si no sueltas a tus muertos se quedan atrapados entre la vida y la muerte.

-Te amo papá. Yo me encargare de cuidar a mamá.- Mi esposa sonríe y aun sostiene la mano de nuestro hijo. –Estaremos bien.

Y ahí lloro, siempre supe que cuando yo faltara en casa mi muchacho podría encargarse de su madre y eso me da un alivio que había estado reteniendo desde que lo vi enojarse conmigo, sonrió, lo criamos bien, lo educamos bien. Shikadai se queda atrás y ahora mi mujer se inclina hacia mi cuerpo sin vida.

-Te amo Shikamaru.- Eran pocas las veces que me lo decía y amaba cuando lo decía en voz alta, nunca necesite que me lo dijera porque todo de ella siempre me dio a saber que ella me amaba incluso más de lo que yo la amaba y eso era muchísimo. –Shikadai cuidara de mi, ve en paz, nos veremos en la siguiente vida.- Su hermoso rostro suelta unas lagrimas, toma mi mano y la pone en su regazo, me quita mi sortija de matrimonio del cuello y la pone en el dedo en el que siempre debí usarlo.

Sonríe pero lo quita de nuevo y se lo cuelga al cuello. Me da un último beso de despedida le indica a los ninja medico que ya se podían llevar mi cuerpo. No quiero dejarlos. Siento una mano en mi hombro y cuando volteo veo a mi padre y detrás de él veo a mi maestro.

-Es hora hijo.- Me dice mi padre. –Lo hiciste bien. Te casaste con la mujer que siempre amaste y mi nieto es un excelente muchacho.- vemos a mi hijo abrazar a su madre pero ahora él la protege.

-La muerte no es el final del camino, es un nuevo inicio.

Eso lo dijo Temari y sonrió. Es cierto ella me conto de todo acerca de sus tradiciones, su cultura y sus leyendas, el ver a mi padre y maestro esperando por mi lo confirma. Asuma sonríe cuando reconoció a Mirai.

-Es hora de irnos hijo.-Me dice asuma.

Hecho una última mirada a mi esposa e hijo y vuelvo a sonreír. Los amo digo al vacio ya que ellos no pueden escucharme, nos vemos y espero que no sea pronto. Y sin más sigo los pasos de mi padre y maestro.

* * *


End file.
